


Cosmisfits

by twistedprincess



Series: The Course Of Love Never Did Run Smooth, Killjoy [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedprincess/pseuds/twistedprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Party just wants to feel like a Killjoy again, and he'll do whatever it takes to make Battery City go down in flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Normalcy

_13 Months Later_

 

The girl pulled up her short pencil skirt higher around her waist. It was teetering on the verge of her pulling it up and the hem of the skirt exposing her, but she didn’t seem to mind. She rummaged through her dirty looking handbag, lifting a hand to her forehead to swipe her dark bangs away before continuing her search. She smirked and pulled out a small green packet. She held it up between her thumb and first two fingers and waved it around, shaking the contents.

“Just for you, baby.” She said in a sultry voice with a smirk, holding the packet out to be taken.

The man rolls his eyes and snatches the packet out of her hands, tucking it away in his back pocket of his jeans. He grabs his jacket off the hood of the car and puts it back on; adjusting it and zipping it back up. “No one will know about this right, Zee?” He asks, although he has no doubt that she won’t spill.

She chuckles and looks up at him, “Scared to be found out hangin’ with a P-droid?” She smirks and he scoffs at her.

“More like slightly worried that you’ll give us up for some new parts.” He says and the droid puts a delicate hand over her heart like she’s actually wounded by the comment.

“Party, _baby,”_ She emphasizes the pet name, “Haven’t we done this enough times to make you trust me?” She says and makes kissy faces at the killjoy.

He scoffs again and shakes his head as he fixes the collar of his jacket. “No amount of times of this exchange could ever make me trust you, Zee.” He says and chuckles, the droid looks amused by this.

“Oh honey, it’s a good thing I’m keepin’ you on your toes. ‘Seems like these zones aren’t enough action for the great Party. He had to go sniffin’ for trouble outside of his own home.” The droid said as she puts her hand bag under her arm.

“No one can know about this. You had better get back into to the City before your droids come looking for you.” He says and pulls his bright yellow mask down from on top of his head to cover his eyes.

The droid turns and walks to the driver’s side of her car and stops when she gets the door open, looking at Party up and down. “Why don’t you send that little Ghoul baby next time? I’d _love_ to get my hands on him.” She smirked and laughed cruelly before getting in her car and driving away before Poison can shoot out her tires.

“Stupid fuckin’ droids,” Party curses before turning around and retreating to the bike he dove out here with.

-

“Poison it’s only going to get worse.” Dr. D said as he leaned back in his wheelchair, watching Party Poison pace the floor of the Radio Headquarters.

“I can fight it, I’ll be fine.” Part said, although it seemed he was talking more to himself than talking to Dr. D

“Maybe you should stay here for a while just to-“

“You don’t think I’m strong enough?” Poison cuts, Death Defying off and turns to face him, looking at him incredulously.

“I never said that Party,” Dr. D sighed, he knew Poison wasn’t going to go through with this without a fight but it was possibly the only chance they had to counteract whatever was happening to him. “It may not be good for you to be around your crew in case somethin’ was to happen.”

Party raises an eyebrow at him, standing with his right hip jutted out and his arms crossed over his chest. “And you think that _if_ something was to happen, the Fabs wouldn’t be able to handle that? We’re the best Killjoys in the god damn zones; the best fighters in all of the zones _and_ Battery.” Party said and rolled his eyes.

Dr. D was quick to reassure Poison, “Yes, Party I know but I still don’t like the idea- Party, would you really want to hurt him?” Dr. D asks, using the only tactic that seems to work nowadays on the great Poison.

“Why does everyone try to fuckin’ guilt trip me with him?! Why does everyone always use him to get to me?! Does everyone think I’ll stop at the drop of a fuckin’ hat at the mention of him?!” Party growls out, much louder than he should have and throws his arms up in defeat, a menacing look in his eye. No one trusted him. Party knew he could fight this and it would be simple, and if anyone could handle what Party threw at them it would be Ghoul.

“Party you know it’s true, so stop actin’ like that and get it together. If you don’t want to stay and you think that your Fab Killjoys can handle you if somethin’ happens. Be my guest to tell them the truth.”   Dr. D says and frowns at Party.

“I can’t, and you know it. They’d never forgive me for keeping it a secret. I- I was wrong, D. I got in to deep and I’m out of it now.” Party said; no one would know if he told a little white lie.

“Then you had better stay here.”

“I can’t.”

Dr. D looks down at the floor and shrugs, “Fine, Poison. I expect you to be here in five days for another check, same time.” Dr. D replied airily, turning his wheelchair around to the soundboard in front of him. If Party Poison refused to cooperate he would just have to let him do what Party thought was best, he had a radio show to host.

“Whatever, Doc.” Poison snapped and turned, leaving the shack and stomping off towards the Trans Am.

-

“Mornin’ Killjoys. 109 in the fuckin’ sky. It’s blazin’ out there. Seems like the red fire is blazing up, with its companions. And Motorbabies everywhere have been settin’ out on what seems like an endless journey to get these Draculoids. Now that the party has continued the Killjoy monsters are on a roll as ever, taking down Bat City with one move at a time. You could say the zones are at an all-time high. Bat City lookin’ white as ever and The Show Pony is informin’ me that a new roundabout of Dracs have been set out on a mission lookin’ for a wild child. Drop in and see me, Crash Queens. And don’t forget about that Mad Gear concert comin’ up. Dr. D is out.”

The radio fizzled out and Ghoul looked up at Party as he pulled on his _Keep Smiling_ shirt and immediately grinned. “Poison, c’mon, Jet and Kid won’t even be up for another hour, just come here.”  Ghoul whined and Party chuckled at him.

“Exactly why we should be awake, little Ghoul.” Party threw Ghoul’s jeans at him and Ghoul groaned. “Stop trying to get me out of my jeans and put on yours.” Party said and grinned at Ghoul and he couldn’t help but smile back.

“You’re no fun, Party Poison.”

Poison feigned a hurt expression as he pulled on his jacket. “I am too fun.” Party said, leaving his jacket unzipped and walking over to where Ghoul lay lazily on the mattress. Party leaned down and bit at Ghoul’s cheek. “C’mon, you, we can go out on a zone run later, me and you.” Party smirked and Ghoul smiled cheekily and watched Poison walk out of their room before starting to get dressed.

-

“Fu-ck, P-Poison.” Ghoul groaned out as Party bit down on his jawline, continuing down his neck, while palming him through his jeans. Party smirking down at him as Ghoul grasped at his hair and shirt.

Party had Ghoul sprawled out on the hood of the Trans Am, underneath him, while they were supposed to be out on a zone run, although both Jet and Kid knew what would happen anyways. Party slipped his knee between Ghoul’s thighs as Party’s hand traveled up underneath Ghoul’s shirt to stroke at his side, the other hand holding Ghoul’s head.

Poison’s jacket was half off and his hair was slightly damp with sweat, the hood of the Trans Am was hot where Ghoul was laying but at this point he didn’t care. Party’s mouth travel downwards and his shirt travel up to where Party could bite at his chest and nipples.

“Party- Party, c’mon. _C’mon_.” Ghoul panted out, one hand trapped in Party’s fiery hair, the other toying at the waistband of his jeans. Party smirked up at him with his mouth on Ghoul’s stomach, tracing over the ‘ _And’_ tattooed on his skin.

Ghoul pouted at him and then party bit at his hip and Ghoul whined. Party pulled a hand down from Ghoul’s chest and popped open the button on his jeans, Ghoul writhing from waiting.

 _“Killjoys, we have an issue up here in Zone 3.”_ The car radio crackled.

“Oh my fucking God.” Ghoul said, coving his face with his hand as Poison sat up between his legs.

 _“We need you to check this out now. Jet and Kid are already on their way up here. See you in a jiffy.”_ The radio fizzed out and Poison looked down at Ghoul with a slightly disappointed expression.

“Next run, promise, Ghoulie.” Party said and smiled, leaning down to kiss Ghoul before jumping off the hood of the car.

Ghoul cursed before buttoning his pants up and fixing his shirt before getting off the hood of the car and into the passenger seat, reaching back and grabbing his and Poison’s masks and guns.

“Let’s go then.” Ghoul sighed.


	2. Never One For Playing Dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as he yells, the Dracs and Killjoys stop and there’s a flash of blinding blue tinted light before everything goes dark.

Ghoul was watching Party fall apart at the seams and didn’t even know it. _Nor would he ever need to know_ , Poison would think bitterly. Party had done bad things. Ghoul had known that Party had made some mistakes when he first transferred over into being a Killjoy and he knows that this crew would have never have made it if Party hadn’t done those things.

Ghoul didn’t know Party’s full story, they met out here in the zones after Ghoul was in between crews and running around doing errands for whatever crew needed him to, and getting some carbons out of it in the meantime. Ghoul was at a Dead Pegasus getting more gas for his bike and getting some water to take out on the road before his next stop. Party had happened to be there, standing at the counter of the Dead Peg and talking to the girl that stood behind it, her hair in high braided pigtails that were electric blue. Ghoul was never one for a hair color other than black.

Party had caught Ghoul’s eye immediately. Of course he had heard of Party Poison. If you hadn’t heard of Party Poison you probably we’re stuck somewhere deep in the city, too brainwashed to move. Party Poison was #1 on Bat City’s most wanted list. With his unmistakable red hair and blue Dead Peg jacket, it was definitely him.

When everything went down and Better Living started taking over, Party was one of the first, at the age of 19 no less. When everything went to shit, Party and a huge band of followers, including Jet Star, Kobra Kid, Dr. D, Show Pony, DJ Hot Chimp, NewsAGoGo, Agent Cherri Cola, and 100 other Killjoys that knew this 19 year old would lead them to take down Better Living.

But Party didn’t really want to run the whole thing, so he had Dr. D be his accomplice, making sure the radio waves were clear and letting Killjoys in on info. Dr. D knew a lot, so Party considered him more of the leader of the Killjoy Rebellion rather than himself. Party was just the face, although he was mainly the one with the schemes on how to take down BL/Ind.

Party then formed the Fabulous Killjoys, which consisted of him, Jet Star and Kobra Kid. And they were the most well-known of the rebellion. Other Killjoy crews were wanted by Bat City too, but get your hands on a Fab and you’d be Korse’s best friend.

Korse hated Party Poison. For whatever reason, Ghoul wasn’t sure, other than the fact that Party was trying to ruin what Korse had so ‘perfectly planned out’ to make the ‘human race safer and happier and a more perfect place’.

Ghoul had joined the zones at 17, and he had lived in Battery City for a year and then he had gotten out of Bat City with a bunch of Killjoys who were rounding up people in the city to be taken out into the zones to help the rebellion.

When Ghoul first heard about the Killjoy Rebellion, he had been entranced. Teenagers were put on a lower dosage of the mind numbing pills, so they wouldn’t completely kill their brains. Children and teenagers had the most emotions out of all of Battery City. But once you hit 18, your pill dosage gets amped and you’re a black and white zombie. Ghoul had loved everything about the Rebellion, and he wanted in as soon as he could. He first saw Party Poison’s exterminate poster downtown while out with some friends. A young Party Poison stared back at him with a smirk on his face that looked like he was having fun, like he was taunting you for not being one of them.

And as soon as Ghoul heard about the Killjoy escape plan under the city he knew he was going to leave with them. That was when the Killjoys were first coming up with the Motorbaby underground living quarters, where all of the children who were orphaned or had Killjoy parents lived safely hidden.

As soon as he was out in the zones he joined a few crews here and there and for a few years that’s what Ghoul liked. Flying around with whatever crew welcomed him, learning the desert and slowly picking apart BL one Drac at a time, protecting the desert and the emotions that came with it.

Ghoul was 20 when he met Party Poison at the Dead Peg, Party was 23.    

Party knew from the moment he saw Ghoul that he needed to be a Fab and that he wanted him in more ways than one.

Ghoul just about felt the same.

Of course Ghoul had a reputation, he was a Tumbleweed; sometimes sneaking back into the city to spray paint and vandalize or throw a small bomb at the unoccupied Drac car and then high tail it back to the zones before Korse could send his Scarecrow’s after his ass.

Right before Ghoul walked into the Dead Peg he heard the whizzing sound of the motorcycles.

Drac bikes made a sound that sounded way too pure to be desert worn bikes. With Drac bikes you could practically hear the pure white metal that coated it. You could hear how out of place it sounded.  You could hear their bikes from a zone away almost.

Ghoul was the first one to even think about drawing his gun and charging it up. Rushing out the door of the Dead Peg and picking up a small contraption he made and threw it at the lead oncoming Drac bike, it stuck to the wheel and when Ghoul shot it, it blew up causing the other Dracs to go down with it.

As soon he was finished making sure the Dracs were dead, a very pleased looking Party Poison was leaning against the Dead Peg door and smiling at Ghoul.

_“So how about being a Killjoy, little Ghoul?”_

Ghoul was snapped back to reality when Poison hit the brakes on the Am really fast and they went sliding sideways.

What the hell?

Ghoul looked ahead of him and saw the reason Party was stopping. There was a major fuckin’ firefight happening. There were Dracs getting out of three BLI cars and running off towards a sand dune, towards something hidden from Ghoul’s sight. Ghoul could see Jet and Kobra’s bikes sloppily parked to the side of the road.

They both looked at each other before getting out of the car as fast as they could, pulling out their guns and running off towards where the Dracs were marching off to.

There were laser blasts flying and the sound of cursing which Ghoul assumed was from Jet and Kobra. Party and Ghoul made it over the large hill of sand to get a better view of what was happening.

Party jumped straight into action as always, taking control of the situation and making himself known with a loud, “Motherfuckin’ Dracs c’mere!” and giving signals to Jet and Kobra who were blasting away at the oncoming Dracs while shielding themselves from being shot by their lasers.

Ghoul stood at the top of the little hill and observed for a second. The Dracs were persistent, two of them not even bothering to shoot at the three very exposed Killjoys in front of them, they were after something. They were trying to get past Jet and Kobra and back to where a little patch of pretty much dried out shrubs were. Ghoul could only guess what was hidden behind there.

As three of the four Fabs took out the Dracs, Ghoul shifted his way to where he could possibly see what was behind these bushes that the Dracs were ever so intent on getting. As he carefully made his way to a different angle, shooting at a Drac along the way, pinning it in the shoulder with a laser beam, he gets a better view.

“Holy shit.” He mutters.

It’s a kid.

He sees the kid’s feet first, small and clad in combat boots, the kid seems to be dressed like a Killjoy, all raging colors and patterns with Killjoy rebellion symbols littered the kid’s jacket and helmet. Ghoul was about to go over there and see if the kid was alright and then get them the fuck out of there because, holy shit, it’s a kid, and all Killjoy kids are supposed to be under the fucking city in hiding. But then all of a sudden a blue light emits from the area where the kid is laying, passed the fuck out behind this bush. The light grows and the blue becomes more intense and he figures now is a good time to yell, “Party!” As soon as he yells, the Dracs and Killjoys stop and there’s a flash of blinding blue tinted light before everything goes dark.

-

He’s dreaming. He hasn’t dreamt in a long time.

_There’s a boy. Ghoul can’t his face. I can see him standing in a field, maybe it’s a yard? There’s a fence in the background._

_There are two black haired boys. One slightly taller than the other. Their faces are blurry and he can’t tell who they are but they both look devastated, as if they just were told that everyone they loved would be killed. They stood a little ways apart, just looking at each other._

_The taller one speaks first._

_“I- I thought we were-“ He chokes out. He’s crying._

_The shorter one shakes his head and looks like he’s about to start crying too._

_“I’m so sorry. I’m not- I’m not like that. I don’t like you.” The small one says, his hair falling in front of his face as he looks down at his feet._

_The taller one shakes his head. “No- It’s fine.” He says before turning away._

Ghoul wakes up sucking in air and his chest hurts. His heart beat pounding away inside of his now aching chest. When he looks around he realizes he’s not in the desert, where he last remembers being, but he’s in the diner and when he turns his head he can see Kobra sitting in a diner booth reading a magazine.

“Morning sleeping beauty.” Kobra says, uninterested in anything but his reading material.

Ghoul’s eyebrows furrow and he looks around, “Where-“

“He’s in the back with the kid. He made me come out here and watch you.” Kobra says as he turns the page, slowly.

Ghoul scoffs as he lifts himself up and onto his elbows. “I’m not a Motorbaby, I don’t need someone to watch over me.”

Kobra shrugs, “He was worried. You were closest to the blast, and you didn’t wake up when the rest of us did. You got a pretty nasty burn on your arm, but Jet fixed that up.”

Ghoul nods.

“He was also worried that you’d wake up in a panic attack. Which from the way your sweating, almost happened.”

Ghoul rolls his eyes but nods anyway. “Yeah- I don’t know, they only happened when- yeah. And I don’t get them when Party’s with me, so whatever. It wasn’t that bad.”

Kobra rolls his eyes right back at Ghoul, “You two are the most disgusting couple I have ever met in my life.” He grumbles but he’s smiling slightly, he knows their happy with each other. He knows what happens when they’re torn apart from each other, too.

Ghoul nods, agreeing with Kobra, Party and him are the couple that most Killjoys in the zones want to be, or are fed up with. Ghoul then stops abruptly and looks over to Kobra who’s still flipping through his magazine. “Wait did you say a kid?”

Kobra hums and nods, “Yeah, she’s a real Motorbaby, Party and Jet are with her now. They’re in the back.”

Ghoul hops off the counter he was laid out on and when he gets on his feet he runs his left hand through his hair only to be greeting with a searing pain. He shakes his head before walking through the diner to the back of the building.

He pushes open the door to the back room and is greeted by the sight of Party leaning against the opposite wall and Jet sitting on a chair next to a kid who is sitting on a small table, her legs dangling off of the floor.

Ghoul raises his eyebrow at Party who looks up and smiles at Ghoul, nodding at him in come in.

“You doin’ okay then?” Party asks as Ghoul walks over to him. Ghoul nods. “Good, Missile kid, this is Fun Ghoul.”

The girl looks up then from where Jet was talking to her in whispers. Ghoul can see her face now. She could only be about 8 years old. A tanned, freckled face, that’s still small and delicate. Her hair is a rival to Jets and she’s still clad in her custom Killjoy gear.

Ghoul stands in front of Party and looks at her before offering her a smile. She only smiles back faintly.

Party pulls Ghoul back towards him. “She’s really worn out. She was running all day.”

Ghoul nods, Jet talks to the girl in hushed voices as Party pulls Ghoul closer to him by the waist. Ghoul’s back against Party’s chest he relaxes, he realizes how tired he still is. “You good, little Ghoulie?” Party says quietly from behind Ghoul. Ghoul nods.

“M’ tired.” Ghoul says, yawning.

Party nods, “Go sleep, get some rest.” He says with a fond smile.

“Can’t- won’t be able to. Won’t be able to fall back asleep without you.” Ghoul says, his eyes drooping slightly.

“Go to our room and I’ll be there to check out your arm and then you can sleep.” Party says and kisses the side of Ghoul’s head, pushing him gently towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry this took so long. Forgive me?

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I am so sorry that this came late, I've been so tired lately! I promise updates will come quicker now that I've got into my writing zone and know for sure where this story is going. I'm working on another piece right now too! It's gonna be wicked! Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Love you!


End file.
